Master Plan
by CheerDreamer
Summary: what happens when young justice is told to watch over Gotham cities richest 'brothers? why does the joker want them? rated T for possible character death, violence, and word choice. please read and review! after all the Reviews i get are my inspiration!HAITUS
1. Chapter 1 the assignment

**AHHH! So I took a nap the other day and dreamed about young justice! That dream was amazing so I just had to write it out so everybody could read it! **

**Disclaimer: it's quite depressing that I don't own them… Ps: this disclaimer is for upcoming chapters also!**

The young justice team was told to all come to mount justice for a new mission. They were all excited since it has been a full week from their last mission. They all waited for a good ten minutes before batman entered. "You have a new assignment" was all he said before making the screen come alive with the pictures of four boys. "Do any of you recognize any of these boys?" Batman questioned.

A few slow nods happened before Artemis spoke up "that's Dick Grayson he goes to my school."

"how about the others." Batman asked.

"the youngest one is Damian Wayne biological son of billionaire Bruce Wayne." Kaldur informed.

"the older one is Jason Todd. He was Red Hood before Bruce adopted him but it's most likely that Mr. Wayne doesn't know that." -Conner said making Dick smile and let out a little laugh.

"Robin seeing as you have time to amuse yourself mind telling us who the last boy is." Batman asked.

"um sure he is Tim Drake he was rich and new Bruce before his parents were murdered but once they were Mr. Wayne took him in." robin said still with a small smirk on his face.

"nice to know that you all know a little bit about the richest 'brothers' in Gotham your mission is to protect them all especially the oldest Dick. We were informed that someone wants to capture him. Not for ransom so there would be no way to get him back unless you were to re kidnap him which I hope it won't have to come to. Mr. Wayne has also agreed to let the four of you stay at his home to protect them until we capture the threat. Robin is not going with you because I need him on a mission that I will be on. Oh and you won't see Mr. Wayne there because he is on a business trip." Batman announced to the teens.

"what kind of crazy parent leaves there kids when a threat has been made?" M'gann wondered aloud.

Robin smiled and let out another little laugh retrieving the bat glare before batman answered. "the kind that knows you'll do a good job." they all went to pack up some clothes and anything that they might need for the next couple of days then they all meet back, (except for robin) entered the bio ship, and were off to Wayne manor.

0OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00Ooo O00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00O ooO00OooO00OooO0

In the bio ship…..

"so since Dick Grayson goes to your school are you guys friends?" Kaldur asked the archer.

"I guess you could call it that I don't really know many people at my school and he's nice to me except for the fact that he's a troll." Artemis said.

"I say that we each get to know one of the boys to make it easier at protecting them that way we know their strengths and weaknesses and could get inside their head if they don't listen to us." Kaldur suggested.

"whoa there these are boys not soldiers they don't have strengths and weaknesses." Artemis said.

"then let's just do it so we can get inside their heads and try not to be annoyed by their stuck up rich kid act." Conner said visibly annoyed.

"agreed." they all seemed to say in unison. "well here we are." M'gann informed.

"let the torture begin." Conner muttered.

0OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00Ooo O00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00O ooO00OooO00OooO0

Wayne manor…..

They were just about to knock on the door when an elderly man most likely their butler opened the door. "welcome to Wayne manor. You must be the heroes that are to protect the young masters. They are all inside. I hope that you make yourselves at home. Please leave your luggage at the door I will take it up to the rooms that we have prepared for you. When you wish to go to your assigned rooms please find me to escort you there. Have a good and safe day at Wayne manor." Alfred said.

"thank you." Kaldur responded right before the butler left. Just then one of the boys showed up.

"hi I'm Dick Grayson and I know who you guys are but do you know why you are supposed to be protecting us?" Dick asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Before any of them had the chance to answer a bucket of water was dumped on top of his head making him whirl around fast to stare at his target.

"and that Damian is how you spill a bucket of water on someone's head and this is how you avoid getting the living crap knocked out of you" Jason Todd said as he was running away from dick who reached him with remarkable speed. They were starting to hit each other when Jason shoved dick off and over the railing. The team just stood there unknowing what to do and in complete shock. To their surprise dick did a back flip then landed nicely on his feet. angry with seeing that Jason jumped off but did a front flip to land on his feet. The two 'brothers' were then staring to fight.

"let me tell you some information on the young masters. That is master Jason the miniature devil and troublemaker in the manor. Fighting him is master Dick who is generally nice but will never back down from a fight. Up there is master Damian master Jason's henchman together him and master Jason gain up and torment master Tim who is probably hiding somewhere." Alfred said making them worry a bit adding a small smile to his face.

"do they normally do this?" Wally questioned think of how hard it was going to be to watch them,

"yes. Now if you excuse me I'm going to take the rest of your luggage upstairs." Alfred said. Not waiting for an answer he left. Seeing that dick pinned Jason to the floor got up and gave a hand to help him get up they though that it was safe to come over and try to get to know them. But just then they saw knives being thrown at them by Damian who was a few feet away. Unsure of what to do they just stood there after all Alfred wasn't worried about it so should they be?

"Damian no knives!" Jason said as he ducked one headed towards him.

"stop now!" Dick yelled. A knife was headed straight at him so he kicked the part of the knife that you hold jerking the knife upwards making half a semi-circle before he caught it. Out of the only three knives that he brought with him he ran towards a door.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jason declared before running after Damian. Dick bent over and picked up the other two knives and started to put them away when he stopped dead cold in his tracks at the sound of one of his teammates' voices.

"how can Damian throw knives like that Robin?" Aqualad asked feeling betrayed. there was heavy silence as the other team members considered this accusation. But then it hit them robin did that same move on their last mission. Dick also came to that conclusion thinking it was the only logical reason on how they would think that he was Robin. "I expect an answer Robin"

"why do you keep saying he's robin even if he was he would never admit to it bats won't let him tell anybody." Wally said trying to protect his best friend.

"you say that like your defending him!" Artemis yelled catching on.

"Because his grandfather is Ra's al Ghul and he was raised with a bunch of assassins, don't be mad at KF he knew me before I was Robin that's how he knows." Dick said receiving a bunch of stares and opened mouths at what he just said. Just then Tim walks in.

"Bruce is ganna have your head you know that right?" Tim said before getting a friendly shove from dick.

"rahatul dreapta. (shit your right)" dick muttered under his breath.

"so why would Bruce be mad?" M'gann asked a little confused.

"because he thinks that if someone captured and tortured you to find out my civilian identity that you would give in and tell them." Dick simple said.

"so you and batman don't trust us?!" Connor accused.

"I do he doesn't" Dick responded.

0OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00Ooo O00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00O ooO00OooO00OooO0

One week of uneventful things happened before they became less paranoid. It was dark out around 11 o'clock. They were walking back from a movie that they all went to see when it finally happened. Three white vans pulled up next to them releasing a lot of armed men, henchmen, and the joker.

"hahaha! Bring me the two older adoptees! You can kill the rest for all I care all I want is the birdie boy and the birdy boy in training! Hahahehaha!" Joker said way too happily.

They all tried to fight back but they released a knock out gas that took them all out. When they woke up they realized that Dick and Jason were missing. They went back to the manor much faster than they intended told Alfred what happened then tried to think of a plan. "wait shouldn't we tell batman or Bruce considering it's his kids and we failed the mission?" M'gann suggested.

"your right we should. I'll do it since I'm leader." Kaldur pulled out his communicator and called batman. "sir we failed the joker came took us out and kidnaped dick and Jason."

"I'm on my way there w/o robin." Batman said.

"sir it's ok we know that dick is robin and you are Bruce Wayne." Kaldur said seeing an annoyed batman before the screen went black.

**So tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2 jokers plot

**IIIIII'MMMMM BBBBBAAACCCKKKK! I bet you want to know the rest of the story. Am I right or am I right? Well here it is! :D **

Dick and Jason started to wake up and when their focus came into view they saw the joker staring back at them. "why did you take us?!" Jason yelled demanding an answer.

"hmmm I am kinda disappointed didn't batsy teach you not to talk to your captors?" Joker asked. Seeing Jason's facial expression change he let out a laugh and continued taking. "well I'm glad you did ask, this way I don't have to go on and on ranting like I usually do when I capture boy blunder. Your parents were skilled acrobats using the trapeze in every performance without a net doing death defying tricks and never messing up as it could kill them. Yes I do know that you also performed with your parents and that is why I want you. But I needed two more people to do the trapeze act and since you are boy blunder in training it means that you know some acrobat moves too! You see I decided that since I'm the joker the clown prince of crime why don't I make my own little circus with the best of the best out there! I'm sure to get a crowd if I have all those good people but none of them are more famous then the last flying Grayson! So don't mess up kid cuz there will be no net just like the good old days! Hehehaha!" mister J said.

"how long have we been out? Where are you taking us?!" Jason yelled once again.

"now now no need to get all feisty but if I tell you where I'm taking you one of you two will be sure to leave a message somehow to someone and then they will ruin my fun. Now that's not very nice but as for how long you've been out I'd say at least two hours so no you won't be able to try and listen for clues on where we are. I want you to be surprised when we get there." Joker said. Jason looked at Dick who in turn gave him a hard look telling him to shut up and not to talk. Getting the message he stopped talking and the rest of the ride was silent aside from the random bursts of laughter from the joker. After a few more hours they finally came to a stop. "ahhh here we are! You two better get practicing if you want to be prepared for our little show since you two are the last ones to arrive." they walked into the big tent and from the inside it looked like two normal - large circus tents combined with triple the seats.

Before dick could stop himself he was muttering "jeeze how many people do you plan on attending?"

"well bird boy only the wealthiest people on earth! Which yes includes Bruce but he will get his invitation a few minutes before so I know that he won't ruin my fun! Hahahahah! Now go up there and do a nice little warm up. I'm thinking something like quad flip to the first one then instead go going to the last one quad flip backwards back to the first on the back twist so you land facing the poll. Hmm? Now go impress me birdie! Haha Haha!" Joker managed to finish saying before he broke out in a fit of laughter.

"over my dead body" dick retorted. Joker being less than pleased with dick's attitude ordered some men to go grave him.

"last chance kid before I give you a little present" Joker threatened. Seeing as dick still was defiant of the joker he took him outside the tent into a building a few feet away and had some people start beating him with a crowbar. As the days came and went dick still wasn't doing what he was told to do and continued to be punished for not doing it. He was electrocuted, stabbed, kicked, almost drowned a few times, got burnt on his arms, fractured his right wrist, hasn't eaten anything since he was dumped in this hell hole, got sliced a few times, had a cut coming down the side of his face starting at his forehead, had a concussion and really really wanted to sleep.

0OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00Ooo O00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00O ooO00OooO00OooO0

Mount justice…..

"incoming message. Should we accept?" black canary asked.

"yes." Superman responded.

"hello? Hello? Batsy are you there?" Joker asked.

"where are they joker!?" Batman growled.

"well they aren't dead… yet. Hehehahaha!" Joker said.

"enough games where are they!" batman yelled not in the mood to be playing with the joker.

"well if you would stop horsing around as batman you would have noticed that I sent you a note. Well it's more of a flyer. Think of it as the last thing that you will see your boys in. I joker the clown prince of crime decided to throw a circus full of famous circus kids that I stole! And I plan to kill them all after their first and last show! Hehehahaha! But don't worry since we are 5 hours away you'll never make it in time to see them die so I will record the entire show live for you! Don't say that I don't do anything nice for you. Now I have to go I have a circus to start! Haha Haha!" Joker announce.

"flash go to Bruce's home and get that letter in the meantime watch the video and look at the clothes or a banner that will say the name of the town they are in." Superman directed.

They all watched the screen intently as joker announced each of his actors and actresses they all walked out and stood in a line. He could tell that each one was beat up they all had scars and bruises and bandages wrapped around them.

"Jason Todd! He is going to be one of my four acrobats!" Joker said. As he did Jason was shoved with a force so strong that he fell to the floor. He got up and sent a glare at the direction that he came from that could kill. He then continued to walk the rest of the way and ending in the strait line that they were forming. From what everybody could tell he was in the worst condition. "last and maybe least is Dick Grayson!" there was a long pause before the joker got visibly angry. "stop beating up the kid and bring him out here now!" a few more seconds passed before two clown goons appeared holding dick by both arms he looked like he went through hell. They finally let go of him when they reached the front. "now I know some of the questions that you may be wondering did I kidnap and force them all to be here and when they didn't listen to me did I teach them a lesson? Yes. Why is there a huge cage that circles around the front of the stands? Is it for their protection? No its for your protection I'm going to try to kill at least one person from each act and when they try to escape or try to throw something at you like whatever I threw at them they can't and they'll be trapped in here and there is nothing any of you super powered freaks can do about it! Hahaheheha!"

"they're in Skyvile!" -said Barry as he dashed in. they all sprinted out of the mountain to rescue the poor boys and other circus kids. Young justice also wanted to help so they all entered their bio ship.

0OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00Ooo O00OooO00OooO00OooO00OooO00O ooO00OooO00OooO0

Skyvile…..

"in our first little act we have Marisol, jack, and Chase on the high wire!" Joker announced. Jack and Chase the two older boys brought bikes out and started to go out ever so slowly. Once they were both just barley out they had Marisol pass them a wood board. They then balanced the thin wood board on their soldiers and had Marisol stepped on at first she was holding a long rod and standing on one foot doing an arabesque. When they got to the half-way point joker tried to kill her by throwing a very sharp knife up there cutting her pole making her off balance with quick improvation she let go of the rest of the pole, graved her foot then pulled upwards with it ending up doing a scale. The crowd went crazy knowing that the insane man's plan wasn't going how he want it giving the rest of the performers hope. The joker was furious by the time their act was over and quickly announced the next one. "now we have Jamie and Jesse lion tamer cousins!" Dick remembered them. Her dad and Jesse's mom were brother and sister and would do the lion tamer act at Haley's circus. Their parents were amazing but I thought that Jamie's dad wouldn't let her in the cage because that was how her mom died. Well I guess everything changes when you get kidnaped. They entered the cage with four tigers and two lions. They were doing amazing Jesse made the tiger go on its two hind legs and jump to him, and Jamie made one of the lions give her kisses and they hugged. They were outstanding and I honestly didn't know how joker was going to ruin their act but then he started spraying one of the lions with water when they were trying to get the tigers to lie down next to each other. Apparently one of the tigers didn't want to and started to attack another tiger. The lion that was getting sprayed was now trying to attack Jesse. Thankfully Jamie has a connection with cats and was able to calm them all down before too much damage could be done to Jesse. It looked like he dislocated his soldier and has some deep cuts and punctures on the same arm he'll be able to make a full recovery I think. The joker seemed a little pleased but still angry that he hasn't killed anyone yet. "next we have the clowns one of my favorite acts with Avian, Toby, Alice, Theresa, and Zac!" they got out there and started acting like idiot clowns like they are supposed to when joker threw a mini bomb at them not knowing what to do all the guys kept passing it to each other and kept getting closer to each other at the same time. Finally the bomb went off and killed all of the boys in the act. "hahahehhe! Finally something fun happened! Don't worry my goons will take care of the dead bodies! Next we have the human cannon balls with Ron and Victoria!" they both got into their own cannons and were shot up into the air they did their flips and tricks that they usually do and when they landed in the net the way they always do it snapped sending them crashing to the floor killing both of them. "hahaha! Guess we know what kids are better at their acts! next we have two girls Skyler and Taylor on hand straps!" the two girls graved onto their cloth ropes the ropes rose them off the ground and they started to twist and they would go upside down or hang by their legs they were good until the end both were cut Skyler did a flip and landed safely when Taylor didn't get such luck came rushing down to the floor on her back and snapped her neck. "Haha! Yes! Don't worry though were not done with our show! Now we have Troy, Vanessa, Ashley, and Joe with two trapeziuses Dylan and Cole on high bar!" they too were awesome. Like normal gymnasts except very high off the ground and would sometimes flip off the bars to be caught by the two on the trapeze then tossed back up. Of course the bars broke sending the four of them to the floor but Vanessa and Ashley were thankfully caught killing only the other two. "were down to our final two acts! So let's welcome Blake as she does her ladder act hahaha!" she entered with a small ladder about sevenish feet and started going up and down it flipping through and over it she was tossed handles which she attached to the top of the balanced ladder and did a handstand on the top. She then got down and was given another ladder at least 12 feet tall. But with this one she went straight to the top that already had handles she did the handstand again then switched to only one hand making the ladder tilt and only be held up by one of its legs. The joker then threw something at the ladder making it fall and twist her ankle. At least she lived. "now our final act of the day the trapeze with the last flying Grayson and his adopted brother!" we mounted the mini ledges and started to do an act that Jason came up with since I've been stuck with joker the entire time here. We were good Jason just got off and I was right about to when one of the wires snapped. I started to panic and could only think of that one night. I then told myself that the joker wasn't going to kill me I started swinging back and forth until I graved the ledge and just in time to because that's when the other cable snapped for a moment all my weight was in my arm that the joker fractured. It killed like hell. I was able to pull myself up and get down safely making the crowd cheer. "NOOOO! You were supposed to die up there! Just like your no good parents!" that was my last straw. I punched him square in the jaw. He took a few steps back and some of his goons got a hold of me but what did I care I probably was going to die here. "everyone out now!" everyone did as he said in fact a lot wanted to leave the moment they found out that he was the ringmaster of the circus but stayed in fear of being shot on the way out. "get me his younger brother now! Good now take him to the ledge." at the moment I wasn't sure what was going to happen but then it hit me. they were going to push him off and kill him!

"NOO! stop please! Don't! You can't kill him! I'll do anything!" dick pleaded.

"hmmm… "joker pondered for a moment then he pulled out a switch blade and held it to my throat. As he talked he slowly dug it into me and started to move it to the other side. "even for me to kill you?"

"stop! You were going to kill me instead of Dick and you still will." Jason said trying to be a good older brother.

"wrong I'm going to kill both of you!" joker said. once he did Jason was shoved over the end but he jumped up and managed to catch the trapeze which was still pulled over to the ledge. "cut the cables!" and his goons did just that sending Jason to the hard dirt floor.

"NOOOOO! JASON!" dick yelled.

**Where is Batman and the rest of the superheroes? You're just going to wait and see! Oh and tell me what you think: should I kill Jason off or should I not? Decisions decisions… what to choose… well hope ya all respond to this oh so very important question! Till then happy reading!**


End file.
